A Game of Cat and Mouse
by Boscosbabe55
Summary: An Arsonist is on the loose can the men and women of the 55 stop him before he kills again. The final two chapters are up 6-21-03
1. Default Chapter

I Do not own these Characters. They belong to NBC and the Peacock. Please R&R  
  
A game of Cat and Mouse. Chapter One  
"So Bosco are you totally sure that you are cleared to play softball?" Faith Yokas asked as she pulled up to a softball field. The weather was great. Sun was shining, not to hot and not cold. Just perfect weather.  
  
"I'm cleared to go back on the street aren't I?" He asked getting out. Officer Maurice Boscorelli, had been shot only one year ago. Bosco could still remember that day like it was yesterday. He had taken his sister to the bank. She saw something weird going on inside the bank came out and mentioned it to her brother. It was a bank robbery in progress. It went from bad to worse. He was shot twice once in the leg and once in the chest area. The bullet in his chest area nicked his spine when it came out. He ended up being paralyzed from the waist down. At first his recovery was slow, but once he regained feeling in his right foot it snowballed and his recovery flew by.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Faith said. Pulling her strawberry blonde hair up into a ponytail. "It will be nice to finally be riding with you again. I'm about damn sick and tired of rookies fresh out of the academy."  
  
"I'm sure you are." Bosco looked out at the field. The FDNY team was already there. It was their usual softball game they played every summer. NYPD 55th Prescient vs. Engine Company 55. "So what's this secret weapon the 55 house has this year?"  
  
Faith shrugged her shoulders. "Beats the hell out of me." She was lying. She knew who the secret weapon was. It was Bosco's very own sister. She'd be the pitcher for FDNY and she had an arm on her. His sister Tori, had asked to play for the NYPD team, but didn't get on. All the spots were already taken by police officers. So when the 55 house heard about this they had an extra spot and asked her if she'd like to play. However Bosco had no idea. He figured she would just come that day and watch. He was pitching for the NYPD team. It would be brother vs. sister and not Fire vs. Police.  
  
They made their way to the field. Bosco could see someone on the mound warming up, but he still wasn't close enough to see who it was. "Looks like they may have a good pitcher this year. Fast one too." He said as he watched the pitcher hurl the ball to the plate. He finally got close enough. He squinted his eyes. "Oh no way! That can't be who I think it is out there?"  
  
Faith looked over at him. "Who do you think that is?"  
  
The left corner of his lip curled. "That's my sister! What the hell! What is she Benedict Arnold?"  
  
Faith busted out laughing. "No she's the secret weapon."  
  
They got to the field Bosco gave his sister a look. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
Tori waved four fingers and smiled. Then stuck her tongue out. "Hey you guys had no room for me, they did. Brother vs. sister on the mound." She threw the ball again. You could hear the smack sound when the catcher caught it. The catch too his hand out of the glove and shook of the sting.  
  
"Nice one Tor!" The catcher took off his mask.  
  
"Thanks Doc. I try my best."  
  
Doc was a paramedic for the 55 house. One of the best paramedics in the city. He tossed the ball back to her got back into position and waited for Tori to throw another one.  
  
Bosco shook his head as he watched another perfect pitch fly over the plat. "We are so screwed! How come you didn't tell me I was going to be going against my sister Yokas?"  
  
"What and miss the look on your face when I see it." She gave him a snotty look. "5 bottles of Gatorade $6.00, gas for the truck. $35.00, the look on your face when you found out who the secret weapon is PRICELESS!"  
  
"This isn't funny. My sister playing for the other team that's not cool." Bosco said throwing his bag down.  
  
"It is too funny. What are you worried she's gonna show you up?" Faith asked.  
  
He snapped his head around. "No I'm not worried I just don't think..." his voice trailed off.  
  
Faith started cracking up again. "Bosco is going to get beat by his own sister."  
  
"They should have to forfeit theres got to be a rule somewhere that says in order to play for the team you must work for that agency!" He said kicking the fence.  
  
"Bosco its just a damn softball game." Faith told him.  
  
"But if they win..man the guys will rib me forever."  
  
"So that's the real reason, god for bid you get made fun of." Faith said taking her glove out of her back.  
  
Bosco watched as Tori took some batting practice.  
  
"Damn it not only can she pitch but she can hit too. We are so screwed." He said as her watched her slug one.  
  
"Hey Bosco isn't that your sister out there. Playing for the other team?" Asked Sully.  
  
Bosco turned around gave him an evil glare.  
  
"From what I see she's not to bad either." Davis said trying to hit a nerve in Bosco.  
  
"From what I see Davis you are about to get your ass kicked!" Bosco snapped at him.  
  
Davis quickly shut up. Shook his head and made his way on to the field to warm up for the game.  
  
"You going to go out there and warm up?" Faith asked.  
  
Bosco sat down on the bench with his arms crossed and putting. "Nope I'm not playing."  
  
"Oh don't be such a baby Bos and come out and warm up."  
  
"No I'm not playing." He said while sticking out his bottom lips and pouting.  
  
"Fine then suit your self." Faith walked out to the field.  
  
"What's wrong with Bosco?" Sully asked.  
  
"He's mad because he didn't get a bed time story." Faith said tossing a ball between her Davis, and Sully. "So he doesn't want to play."  
  
Minuets later Bosco joined everyone out on the field.  
  
"Oh so I see you decided to join us huh?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah theres no way in hell I'm letting my sister beat me."  
  
" I hate to say this because I'm on the same team but we're gonna lose Bosco, they just have a good team this year." Davis said.  
  
"Boscorelli! Next year remind me to find a spot for your sister. No matter what. Maybe we'd have a chance of winning then." Sgt. Christopher said.  
  
"From what I hear you the one who said she couldn't play for us this year." Bosco said to him coldly.  
  
"Well that was because I wanted our men."  
  
Faith cleared her throat.  
  
"Excuse men and women to be able to play if they chose to. Her being on the team meant that spot was filled. If some one from the 55 wanted to play they wouldn't be able to, next year I'm making an expectation to the rule."  
  
"I'll be sure to keep a note of that." Bosco said.  
  
By the time the game was over the damage was done. FD-15 PD-3. Tori struck out her brother everytime he was at bat.  
  
After the game everyone gathered in the middle of the infield.  
  
"Hey Tori!"  
  
Tori turned around to see her brother walking towards her. "What now."  
  
He cracked a half smile and looked at her. "Nothing, you-you pitched a great game today hun."  
  
"Yeah so I hear." She said. "I played a little softball when I was a we lass."  
  
"A little softball? How little?" Bosco asked  
  
"13 years." she mumbled.  
  
"That's more then a little."  
  
"Tori!" Kim yelled. "Victory party at the fire house. You're invited."  
  
She looked at her brother. "I have plans, dinner with my brother."  
  
"No go on. Have fun. You and I can have dinner anytime. It's not everyday someone pitches like you did."  
  
"But tomorrow, it's your first day back at work and all." She said  
  
"So then we will have a belated first day at work dinner. You go. I insist!"  
  
Tori smiled at her brother and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks bro." She said running off. "Hey Kim wait up I'm coming."  
  
"Well Bosco that was nice of you to let her go. I know how much you were looking forward to that one last dinner." Faith said to him.  
  
"Yeah I was, but there will be others. It's Tori's time in the spotlight and win or lose I want her to enjoy it. She pitched one helluva game tonight. I had no idea she had that in her."  
  
"Either did anyone else. Christopher is kicking himself in the ass for saying no to her." Faith said as they climbed into the car.  
  
"She got her talent from me you know. I use to be a damn good pitcher, when I played Little League you know. I mean real good I made the All-Star team and everything."  
  
"Beat you won a CY Young award too huh?" Faith joked.  
  
Bosco snapped a dirty look at Faith.  
  
Back at the firehouse the celebration was just getting underway. When Tori walked in.  
  
"There's our Star." Jimmy yelled as he picked up Tori and carried her on his shoulder.  
  
She looked down at Kim smiling. Kim looked up at her and she her head. Jimmy put Tori down and everyone gathered around her to congratulate her. All this attention wasn't necessary she thought. She didn't really do much of anything, yeah so she can pitch big deal. Its not like she saved someones life or anything.  
  
"So how come your brother can't play as good. Hell he can barely get it over the plate." Jimmy Doherty asked.  
  
She flopped down on a blue lazy boy in front of a huge, bug screen TV. "I guess it skips a generation."  
  
He smiled revealing the dimples in his cheeks. "I guess so. You should join a league or something. Why let that talent go to waste."  
  
She chuckled slightly. "I aint all that really."  
  
"Oh girlfriend, Puh-lease!. You're all that and a bag of chips." Jimmy told her.  
  
Tori laughed hard.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jimmy asked perplexed.  
  
"Nothing I just haven't heard that phrase since high school that's all."  
  
"Haven't heard what since high school?" Carlos Neito asked. Tori looked at him. "Nothing." She shook her head. Carlos was a great guy and great medic. But he was always a day late and a dollar short.  
  
He exhaled. "C'mon tell me."  
  
Oh yeah and he also whined a LOT! "It was what Jimmy said, he told me I was all that and a big of chips."  
  
Carlos looked over at Jimmy, then back at Tori. He nodded his head. "Yeah your right that's so five years ago."  
  
Tori rolled her eyes. "What's with you people and phrases that were coined in the late 90's. I feel like I'm in a time warp."  
  
Suddenly Jimmy started singing. "Let's do the time warp dance."  
  
"Good grief there's no end in sight is there? You two can have your retro flashbacks. I'm gonna go see what everyone else is doing. I pray to God they are in this decade." She walked away giving Carlos a little nudge on his shoulder.  
  
He nodded his head and smiled. "I think she likes me." He told Jimmy.  
  
"Yeah she digs you all the way." Jimmy said sarcastically.  
  
The radio crackled. "Engine 55 report of a dumpster fire at Grand and King."  
  
They put their bunkers on and rushed out of the station.  
  
Tori watched at the window as the engine disappeared into the dusk. 


	2. Chapter Two

Faith stopped in front of Bosco's apartment. Dusk was becoming night. "Good game today Bosco." She said.  
  
"Yeah same too." He opened the door to get out of her 2000 Black Ford F-250.  
  
"Hey before you go Bosco." She said. "Remember how said that if Tori ever told me something that she didn't want you to know, that I should tell you?"  
  
Bosco stopped. He had one foot out the car door or ready. He peered right at her. "yeah..?"  
  
"Well there's something you need to know."  
  
Bosco brought his foot back into the car. "Okay."  
  
"It's not bad or anything I just think you should know." Faith said. "What is it Faith tell me, I aint got all day." He said and he put the palms of his hands out in an annoyed gesture.  
  
"Tori thinks that now, since you are going back to work and all. That you won't want her around anymore that you." She paused and took in a deep breath. "Well that you won't need her. She's afraid you're going to ditch her."  
  
"That's crazy. Where on earth did she get that idea? When I said I wasn't go to turn my back on her. I meant it."  
  
"I told her that, but I think she's still gun shy about it." Faith ran her index finger  
  
"I'll talk to her tonight. Let her know I said what I meant and I meant what I said, Bosco is faithful 110%."  
  
Faith looked at Bosco confused. "What."  
  
"It's a line. From Horton Hears a Who, Dr. Seuss wrote it. You know he writes all those weird children's books. Including How The Grinch who Stole Christmas. Horton had this line. I said what I meant and I meant what I said an Elephants faithful 110%"  
  
"Yes I'm well aware of who Dr. Seuss is and Horton Hears a who, just never imagined you quoting a line from it that's all?"  
  
Bosco looked at Faith. "Thanks for telling me Faith."  
  
She nodded. "No problem."  
  
Back at the 55 house Tori sat in the chair watching TV when the radio once again crackled. Engine 55 Ladder 100, Ambulance Body 55-2 Ambulance Charlie 55-3 report of a 10-75 at 95 and King. Reports of people trapped.  
  
Doc stood up. "Well that would be me." He said. "Just stay here, we'll be back soon. If anyone asks what you're doing here just tell them about the softball game and that I said for you to hang here till we get back. Make your self at home."  
  
Tori smiled. "Alright. Be safe."  
  
"Oh I always am. " He said as he walked away. "Neito lets go!"  
  
Are they always this busy? Heck Engine 55 wasn't even back from the dumpster fire before getting called out to this one. "And I always thought firemen just sat around all day watching TV." She said to herself.  
  
Two hours passed when Tori realized that they would be out there most of the night. She picked up the phone and called her brother to come get her. She left a message on they dry erase board.  
  
Went home, you all took way to long. Give me a rain check, See you all real soon. Don't be hatin'  
  
She studied the memo. "It will do." She mumbled to her self. She gathered what stuff she had with her and made her way down the stairs just as her brother was pulling up.  
  
"How's my little all star pitcher doing?" He asked.  
  
She rubbed her arm. "Do we have a whirl pool back at the house?"  
  
Bosco laughed. "No, what do I look like President of the Yankee's?"  
  
"I don't know. Never seen the guy."  
  
They drove off, Tori watched as the sun set behind the George Washington bridge.  
  
"So I was talking to Faith on the way home." Silence. "She said that you said, that know that I'm better that I wouldn't want you around anymore.  
  
Tori didn't say anything.  
  
"That's not true. I told you I was never going to turn my back on you. That I'd always be there for you. I don't plan on taking it back either."  
  
Tori slowly looked over at him. Opened her lips to say something but nothing came out. She just looked at him.  
  
"You don't believe me do you?" He pulled the car into a parking lot and turned the engine off. "I'm not going to be like all the other men in your life Hun. I'm not going to be like Dad and I won't be like your ex boy friends. I'm not going to do anything that would hurt you."  
  
She looked down at the floor. Without looking up she said. "I know you're not like Dad or Sean. I just." She looked over at him. "I just figured that with you going back to work and all that you wouldn't have time to deal with me. Or wouldn't want to."  
  
"Just because I'm going back to work and all doesn't mean I won't try and find time for you. You really think I'm like that?"  
  
Tori shook her head no.  
  
"Good, so get those stupid ideas out of your head, or you're gonna sleep in the bathtub."  
  
Tori laughed. "What am I a Golden Retriever? Next you're gonna tell me I can't have anymore Scooby snacks."  
  
"If you keep it up I just may have to do that." He said as he turned the car back on.  
  
Tori pouted and stomped her foot to the floor of the car. "But I like my Scooby snacks!" She said in a whiny voice. She looked over at him. "scooooooooooby Scooby doooooo!"  
  
Bosco shook his head and in his best Hank Hill voice said. "That girl aint right. I tell you what."  
  
Engine 55 was cleaning up the scene, a fire at a local high school's field house. A few of the guys where in there practicing when the blaze broke out. They never made it out. Six lives were lost that night. Including one from Engine 32. During the salvage and overhaul Jimmy Doherty came upon a manila envelope. He opened it.  
  
Paul Revere rode into town And said the British were coming Tonight was the beginning of the end, For the Apocalypse is upon us.  
  
Don't pull back the Curtain, The Man Behind the Curtain.  
  
"Uhm Captain I think you should see this." Jimmy yelled. He didn't know what it meant but he knew that after tonight, after one of their own died, that it wasn't joking matter.  
  
The Captain read through it. He placed his index finger on his lips. "I don't know what this means." He said. "But I don't like it, I'm going to hand this over to Arson, maybe they can do something with it."  
  
Jimmy watched as the Captain walked off. "Son of a bitch!" He said throwing his helmet down.  
  
Tori walked into the living room drying her hair. She looked over at her brother and saw a glum look on his face. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.  
  
He looked over at her. "The 32 house lost a guy tonight. In that Fire that engine 55 went too."  
  
Tori brought her towel down and held it in front of her. "Anyone from the 55 house hurt?"  
  
"No I don't think so." He looked over at the TV.  
  
Tori listened as a reporter gave details of the fire. "God that sucks, Maurice. Did you know him?"  
  
"No." His words trailed off.  
  
Tori looked over at the TV then at her brother. She sat down in a blue chair, in shock.  
  
Morning came and Tori got up. She watched her brother mope around. Today was his first day back at work, he was suppose to be happy, excited. But not today. She watched him put on the finishing touches to his uniform. "Lookin' hot there." She winked.  
  
Bosco shrugged. "Ah I guess."  
  
Tori pulled him into a headlock and gave him a noogie. "C'mon bro. Cheer up. Isn't this what we have been waiting for?"  
  
He pulled out. Then looked at him self in the mirror. "Yeah we have. Haven't we."  
  
Tori smiled. "See now you go get them."  
  
He gave her a quick hug. "I'll see you tonight. Alright."  
  
She saluted. "Yes sir!"  
  
"So was Bosco pissed last night that his sister out pitched him?" Sully asked Faith.  
  
"No Bosco was not pissed his own sister beat him last night. " Bosco said as he walked through the door.  
  
Davis gave him a quick high five. "Great to have you back."  
  
"Glad to be back." He said.  
  
"Yeah and so am I, you better wait a long time Bos before you run off and got shot again. I'm done playing rookie babysitter." Faith told him while fixing her hair into a pony tail and placing her cap on.  
  
"I've missed you. I missed you ever so caring heart towards people." Davis told him sarcastically.  
  
Bosco looked at him. "What are you saying I don't care? I do care, I just have a funny way of showing it that's all." Bosco closed his locker door, and buckled his gun belt around his waist. He looked in the mirror and smiled. Before placing his duty cap on he put a picture of him in and Tori in the inside.  
  
"Yeah I'll say you have a funny way of showing it." Faith said as they all walked out of the locker room and into roll call.  
  
Tori walked up to a building. All that remained as a charred skeleton. There was a smell of musty, sot and water. Blowing around in a light afternoon breeze. Tori walked up to the yellow fire line tape. A small memorial for victims was already growing. Teddy bears, flowers, candles, drawings that children and made. Tori added some more flowers to the memorial. She didn't know anyone that died in the fire. But the firefighter who died last night, could have just as easily been anyone from the 55 house. She stood there and watched as detective sifted through piles of burned evidence. A man approached her. He was short about 5'7" and stocky. He had thinning black hair, and a major comb over. He had a black handle bar mustache, that looked like Little' Vinny on the pizza boxes. If you were to put a chefs hat on him he could probably sell pizza with that look. Just by looking at him she could read everything about him. He flashed a badge to her and placed in back in his hand. She could see black hair on his stubby knuckles that were part of his short stubby fingers.  
  
"Miss I'm investigator Spencer. I'd like to ask ya some questions." He said with a thick New York accent.  
  
Tori paused and studied him. "Wait let me guess." She said. "You're about 35-40 years old. By the looks of it you're not married. Never have been and don't have any children." She studied him some more. "By the look of your rags you're wearing. You have a girlfriend. But you two aren't serious. Lived in New York all of your life. I'm guessing Hells Kitchen. From the look of that stain on your tie. You had a double stuffed burrito for lunch." She put a finger on her chin and looked up. Then pointed at him with the same finger. "Hmmmm from Loco Taco on 81st and Washington." She exhaled. "Oh yeah and you a high school drop out."  
  
The short and stocky man stood and stared at Tori "How did you."  
  
"I'm just that damn good." She nodded. "Call it women's intuition. So what kinda questions did you want to ask me?"  
  
He wiped some sweat of his brow. "Did you know anyone who died in last nights fire? I notice that you placed some flowers over there."  
  
"Nope didn't know anyone." She said. She watched as he scribbled some notes down on an old dingy note pad.  
  
"Then what brought you here?" He asked her. He had a serious look in his eyes.  
  
"Morbid curiosity?" She answered his question with a question. That was one thing her brother had taught her. That when someone of authority asks you a question and you answer it with a question, it pisses him or her off royally.  
  
"Where were you last night at the time of the fire?" He peered at her. Like she was trying to hide something.  
  
"Well to be exact I was the 55 house. I pitched for their softball team last night. Fire Dept vs. Police Dept." She told him.  
  
"Oh so you're a firefighter?" He asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"A buff?"  
  
She looked confused. "A buff?"  
  
"A buff, a firefighter groupie of sorts."  
  
"No not really." She could fell her self getting annoyed with him.  
  
"I don't understand then. Why you are here that is."  
  
"Look my brother he's a cop. You see. For the 55 and well I know some of the firefighters from the 55 house. It's across the street of the 55th prescient. I didn't play for the NYPD team because well, some people there have a stick up their ass. So I was allowed to play for the FD. My brother was the pitcher for his team and me for the FD. I spanked him He had no idea his sister had such guns." Tori said kissing her biceps. "Anyways when I heard about the fire and heard about a firefighter dying. I figured I'd come on up here and pay my respects. That guys could have been anyone of them guys for the 55 house."  
  
He put the note pad away, and glanced at her then back at the burned remains of the nightclub. "Yeah it could have been." He walked away taking out some napkins out of his pocket. He spat on it and tried to wipe of the stain on his tie. He turned back around. "Hey take my card if you hear anything...."  
  
Tori rolled her eyes and nodded her head back and forth. "Yeah, yeah I know the drill give you a call."  
  
"Damn you're good at this. Maybe you should be doing my job." He said handing her a small white card.  
  
"Nah I'm more of the 9 to 5 type of gal"  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Tori stuffed the card into her back pocket and walked away. 


	3. Chapter 3I do not own any of these chara...

Cat Mouse 3  
  
"I'm hungry." Bosco whined.  
  
"Well I see somethings never change." Faith told him.  
  
"What. I'm used to eating on a schedule. Tori had set meals."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. "Can you wait an hour or so. Then we can take our meal break."  
  
"But I'm hungry nooooooooooooooow" He cried.  
  
"Grow up Bosco!"  
  
He gave Faith a sad face.  
  
"Look its not that bad. In an hour we'll meet Sully and Davis for dinner. Till then heres a Power Bar enjoy."  
  
"These things taste like paper."  
  
She went to take it away and Bosco pulled it close into him. "Mine!"  
  
Tori looked at her watch. It was early enough so she figured she would stop by the firehouse and see how everyone was doing. They were out in front washing the engine.  
  
"Tori is in the Hizouse!" Jimmy yelled.  
  
"Hey." She said quietly. "How youse guys holding up?"  
  
"We're hanging in there." Another one of the firefighters said.  
  
He watched her spin her hair around her finger, from across the street. Her jeans were tight, her pink tank top showed off her breasts. He snapped some pictures with his Digital Camera. He yearned to be inside her as he snapped some more pictures. She was the one he wanted and he was going to do anything and everything to get her.  
  
"Sorry I left last night, just figured ya'll would be out all night." Tori told them  
  
"It's okay we know when we aren't cool enough, or hip enough for you to hang with us." Jimmy said as he wiped off the engine.  
  
"No that's not it." Tori said trying to defend her self.  
  
He punched her arm lightly. "I'm kidding. I understand, I wouldn't have waited either."  
  
"By the way do you ever have a day off, weren't you just here last night?" Tori asked.  
  
"Ach working a double." He sighed.  
  
"Well aint that about a bitch." Tori told him.  
  
"Yeah it is." Jimmy said.  
  
"I better get going, got some stuff to do around the house and all. Have a safe night and I'll see you"  
  
Jimmy wound up the towel and snapped it against the engine. "Okay, thanks for stopping bye, I'll catch you later."  
  
She waved as she walked off.  
  
Before Tori knew it. It was a little before midnight and her brother came walking through the door. "How was it?" She asked eagerly  
  
"Chased a few yellows, arrested some ass hole, wrote parking tickets. Nothing's changed. How about you."  
  
"Went up to the 55 house, to see how everyone was holding up." She left out the part about going to the fire scene on purpose.  
  
"That's good. How they doing?" He asked as he sat down on the couch to relax a little.  
  
"They seem to be doing good, I couldn't really tell and all." Tori shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"That's good."  
  
Tori changed the subject. "You working again tomorrow?"  
"Yup. 2pm-11pm. Starting an hour early the mayor has some function going on."  
  
Tori nodded her head. "Maybe we can meet up for lunch tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure I don't think Faith would mind at all."  
  
She smiled. "Cool."  
  
He smiled back. "Yeah cool."  
  
"It's late bro. I need to get some beauty rest okay. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Bosco stood up and gave Tori a hug and a small kiss on her head. "See ya in the morning chicky!"  
  
"Yup see ya later"  
  
He watched as the building burn. He knew that it was his hands, his brains that brought down this building. He watched the firemen scurry around the fire scene. Carrying fire hoses, axe's and various other tools. He pulled a picture out of his pocket. It was the girl from the firehouse he saw today. Her long wavy curls against her back. Those jeans, that tank top. He could feel his mid-section tingle. Fire and a picture of the girl his hormones were going nuts. He left the fire scene and walked down the street getting farther and farther away. He saw a young woman. Blonde hair. She was wearing a black skirt and a white tank top he followed her. Not to close, he didn't want her to know. He watched her as she walked up some steps to a two flat. Before the door closed he stuck his foot in the door. He watched as she made her way up a flight of stairs again. To her apartment. He watched her enter apartment 6B. He knocked on her door. "Telephone company." He said.  
  
The women came to the door and cracked it open. "This late at night?"  
  
He threw the door open and pushed his way into the apartment.  
  
She screamed, and he slapped her. "Shut up bitch!" He pulled a knife from his pocket. "I'll slit your god damn throat." She placed his hand over her mouth and then knife against her throat. You could hear her mumbled screams. He threw her to the bed and ripped off her skirt and panties, She reached up and scratched his face. "You little whore." he yelled. He pulled his pants down, he proceeded to rape her. When he was finished he took all her clothes off. Took her bruised and battered body to the bathroom. He then took her panty hose tied them around her wrists, and then tied her to the bathroom sink. Leaving her there. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
Jimmy felt as if he was going to throw up. He put the pictures back into the envelope and hopped into his truck and headed toward the firehouse. He pulled up skidded to a stop and ran into the Captains office.  
  
"This is some sick shit!" He said throwing it on the desk. "This guy is a wacko!"  
  
The Captain opened it and studied it. He looked at the pictures. He remained silent couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"He must be stalking Tori, he's got her address and all." Jimmy said.  
  
"I'm going to make a copy of this, I want you to take the original letter across the street. They should know about this." He said.  
  
"Bosco is gonna go nuts, when he finds out. It's his sister man." Jimmy rubbed his hand across his forehead. "I really wish I didn't have to get involved in this."  
  
The Captain looked up at him. "Well from the looks of this Jimmy your role isn't over yet." He made a few more copies then handed the envelope back to Jimmy. "You know what to do."  
  
"Jimmy what are you doing here." Doc asked as Jimmy flew past him. "I thought it was your day off."  
  
Jimmy didn't answer he just walked out.  
  
He found that walking up the stairs to the precinct was one of the hardest things to do. He didn't know what to say or how to say. He didn't know how Bosco would take it. Or if he would ever believe him? He exhaled and made his way up the steps. He looked around. Seeing the hustle and bustle of everyone. He walked up to the desk. "Is there a captain around or someone I could talk to?"  
  
"Aren't you one of the guys from the firehouse?" The man asked. He had bright red air, and bushy eyebrows to match. He was muscular and tall. But you could see the wear and tear from the jobs in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, look I've got this letter I need to show someone." Jimmy said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Okay, yes there is someone around. I'll get him. Have a seat over in that chair there."  
  
Jimmy walked over to a row of chairs. There were three other people there besides him. A man in a business suit with wire rim glasses. He peered over the top of them as Jimmy sat down. Next to the man was a women, with a blacken eye. She was sobbing quietly to her self. Jimmy figured her boy friend or Husband must have hit her. On the other side of Jimmy was a man. Possibly in his mid to upper 30's. Yelling about some complaint he was going to file against the Police for brutality.  
  
By the time someone was able to talk to Jimmy, he had a huge knot in his stomach. Its bad enough this freak is going around setting fires. But now he was targeting Tori. He thought.  
  
They didn't interview Jimmy for very long, which was good. He didn't want to be there when they showed Bosco the pictures. Because just like he figured Bosco went ape shit.  
  
"Son-of-bitch." Bosco yelled while punching a locker.  
  
Faith looked at him then looked over at Sully and Davis. "What's wrong Bos?" She asked.  
  
Bosco showed Faith a copy of the letter. Faith then passed it on to Sully and Davis.  
  
"How does he know her?" Davis asked.  
  
"Beats the hell out of me." Bosco said hitting the locker again.  
  
"You think it could be an ex or something?" Faith asked.  
  
Bosco continued hitting the lockers.  
  
"Does all that really work?" Sully asked. While locking up his locker and putting on a olive green jacket.  
  
"All of what work?" Bosco asked.  
  
"The hitting?"  
  
"Yeah great stress relief." He said hitting it once more.  
  
"Hmmmm maybe I should try it." He said hitting the locker with his hand. He quickly shook his hand and made a that hurt face.  
  
"These pictures, what of they are?" Faith asked.  
  
"Tori, standing in front of the firehouse the other day. He was watching her from somewhere." He said.  
  
"Do you know why?" Sully asked.  
  
They all walked out of the locker room and made their way out side. It was late. About 11:30pm. The streets surrounding the PD were busy with officers coming and going.  
  
"I don't know much of anything right now. Other then I better keep an eye out on Tori."  
  
He stood outside the apartment. Watching her change through the first story window. He watched as she unhooked her bra. It slid down her chest to reveal her soft and sweet breasts. He pulled his digital camera out and again took more pictures of her. He wanted her so badly. He wondered if she would want him. He wanted to know how she smelled. The scent of a woman drove him nuts. It was this light, delicate smell. We closed his eyes and pictured him on top of her. Pushing deep and hard. Crasessing her breast in his hands. Suddenly he saw car headlights coming and took off. He was going to have to wait some more to get her. But no matter what he was going to get her.  
  
Bosco stopped his blue Mustang in front of the apartment. He looked over at the apartment. What am I going to say to her? How can I tell her, Hey Tori I don't want you leaving the house. There's some nut case out there who likes to burn things and wants to get you. He didn't want to have to keep her under lock and key, but if it came to that he would.  
  
The conversation didn't go so well. Tori was a mess. She couldn't understand how some guy could be taking pictures of her just feet away and no one had noticed. Or the fact he knew her full name and where she lived. Most of all she couldn't make and sense of why he wanted to hurt her. Bosco felt bad because he had no real logical answers to any of her questions. All he could do was tell her to be aware of her surroundings and watch her back. He gave a bottle of pepper spray that he got of the station to keep with her at all times. He told her not to be afraid to use it.  
  
The next day came and Bosco took his sister down to the station house. The guy investigating all this wanted to talk to her. It would be the guy who she saw at the Fire scene the other day.  
  
He asked all the typical questions. Has she done anything to make anyone angry at her, could she think of anyone that wanted to hurt her. Had she been having problems with a boy friend or maybe and ex. Those such things.  
  
Tori knew it couldn't have been Sean, her ex boy friend. Who beat and stabbed her last summer, she hadn't had any boy friends since then, nor did she have one now. As for the rest of the questions she had no idea and couldn't come up with anyone.  
  
Bosco had to work that night so when "Little Vinny" as Tori liked to call him was done she took the subway home.  
  
She sat starring at the faces in the train. She wondered if any of the guys on it where the guy calling him self The Man Behind the Curtain. She didn't know what he looked like. He could have been anyone on that train, in the city. Anyone.  
  
She arrived home. She walked up the stairs and opened the door. Her mouth dropped. She quickly ran outside got out her cell phone and called Bosco's station.  
  
"55 this is Sgt. Christopher." He said.  
  
Tori closed her eyes. Damn it she thought I get the one guy who hates my brother and there for probably hates me. "Is officer Boscorelli around?" She asked.  
  
"No he's out on the streets and he can't have any personal phone calls." She said in a snotty angered voice.  
  
"But I need to..." She was cut off.  
  
"I don't give a damn what you need. He's out on duty and he can't have any personal phone calls."  
  
She bit her lip. "I heard you the first time."  
  
"Then why are you still here?" he snapped.  
  
"Look this is his sister. Our house has been broken into."  
  
As soon as Bosco got the message he was racing down the street to his house. Sully and Davis would meet him and Faith there to take a report.  
  
"Is she hurt?" Faith asked.  
  
"No. Christopher already asked that. She just scared. He told her not to go into the house. Hope she listens to him."  
  
They finally arrived. Bosco could see his sister sitting alone on the sidewalk. Holding her head in her hands.  
  
"Did you go in yet?" He asked her.  
  
Tori looked up at him, her eyes were red from crying. "No I wanted to wait for you to get home."  
  
He could see his sister was scared. He reached his hand out to her. "C'mon lets you and I go take a look. Okay Hun?"  
  
She slowly took his hand and followed him in.  
  
After searching for a while. They realized all the valuables were there. Bosco couldn't figure out why someone would kick in the door but not take anything. Suddenly he heard Tori scream, he took a quick glance and Faith and ran toward the back bedroom.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"My underwear drawer it was open, they took my things." She cired. "Some ass hole has my panties."  
  
Bosco could feel his blood boiling. "You sure? Maybe you washed them."  
  
"Yes I'm sure damn it. I put clean ones on before I left to today and they were all here, but now there gone. What kind of person would do this?"  
  
Bosco put his hand on Tori's shoulder. "I don't know Hun." 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
Everyone at the 55 Firehouse were just sitting down to dinner when the call came through. "Engine 55, Tower 100, Ambulance 55-2 Boyd and 55-3 Charlie report of a Ten-seventy-five at the Blue Oyster hotel and nightclub; a place were HE once had worked. There are reports of people trapped.  
  
Jimmy looked up at the radio then down at his plate of food. Not again he though.  
  
By the time Engine 55 pulled up to the scene it was no a 4-11. Smoke poured from windows. The building reminded Jimmy of a Las Vegas like place. It had the hotel rooms on the 3-20th floors and the dance/nightclub on the 1-2nd floors.  
  
People in the hotel rooms were hanging out their hotel rooms, waving white bed sheets hoping that the firemen on the ground below would notice them. The fire had spread quickly. From the Nightclub up to the 15th floor. The smoke was black as night, the ash coated the back of Jimmy's throat. Jimmy donned his gear and placed on his mask and turned his Scott Pack on. He went to the door of the nightclub to try and make entry. His attempts failed and the intense heat and flames drove him back out side.  
  
Tower 100 was responsible for setting up rescue. They raised ground ladders as quick as they could. Three guys helped set up the Arial ladder. Even as quick as they did this. People in the room couldn't wait. They began jumping out of their windows. It was like popcorn at the movie theaters. Flying everywhere. They would hit the ground with this sickening thud; the thud was the sound of their bones breaking as they landed. One by one they jumped, and one by one, their charred broken bodies piled up along the street. There were at least 85 people lying along the street of the hotel. All who had jumped, they whined and moaned in pain. There were still more people trapped inside, still more people jumping. It was a holocaust.  
  
Jimmy looked around; he knew it was the worst fire he had ever seen in his career.  
  
The fire was finally under control and Jimmy and the other guys from Engine 55 were able to make entry into the building, where there were many more victims that never made it out. In all they pulled out 21 bodies in addition to the 59 bodies already outside. They were the ones who jumped but never made it.  
  
The Arson team had found another manila envelope again addressed to Jimmy. He opened it slowly afraid to see what was inside it. He saw more pictures and a letter. He pulled the pictures out. He covered his hand with his mouth. He looked at all of the pictures then began to gag. It was pictures of Tori again, this time pictures were of her in her bedroom window. Topless. Jimmy suddenly felt he was going to throw up and ran to the side pf the building.  
  
He gathered him self. He still had to read the letter. He didn't think it could get any worse then the pictures, but he was wrong.  
  
My rage or terror will not stop,  
The fire wasn't the end.  
It was only the beginning of the end.  
For in a few days to come I will  
Unleash my wrath. I will show what  
I can do. If you want to stop this  
Then you and the GIRL have to help.  
I want a drop of money. $50,000 to the trashcan  
In central park.  
Right out side the zoo.  
You will be the one who makes that  
Drop.  
Another 50,000 dropped in  
The alley off of 121st and Arthur,  
Maybe if you're lucky the fires will stop.  
I want her. I want Torrance Marie Boscorelli  
To make this drop, ALONE.  
Maybe if she is lucky I will  
Let her live.  
You will get another letter,  
Tomorrow night that will tell you  
What day and what time.  
All that I can say for now is.  
Hush little Torrance don't  
Say a word, for I  
Will buy you a mocking bird.  
  
Don't Pull Back the Curtain  
The Man Behind the Curtain.  
  
Jimmy looked at the Captain. "We need to get this sick SOB." He said. "Not only is setting fires but he's taking pictures of girls outside their bedroom room. Half nude pictures!" He slammed the envelope in his hand.  
  
Bosco and Faith walked into the station house after their shift was over. "Look just because I read Cosmo." Bosco said. "Does not mean I am gay damn it. I read to learn about women."  
  
"Yeah I'm sure you do, and let me guess you get Playboy for the articles." Faith said to him as the walked into the locker room.  
  
"Yes that's exactly why I get Playboy." Bosco said trying to defend him self.  
  
Faith shook her head. "Sure you do Bos."  
  
Sgt. Christopher opened the door to the locker room. "Boscorelli can I have a word with you when you finished."  
  
Bosco stood up and saluted him. "Yes sir!"  
  
Christopher looked down at Bosco who was standing in his boxers. Bosco looked down. "And wear some pants Boscorelli!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Bosco said while blushing. He turned around to see everyone laughing. "Oh what like you've never been caught with your pants down before."  
  
Bosco got dressed and went out side. "You wanted to see me sir." He said.  
  
"Yeah, uhm there's been another letter. It was found by Arson, once again addressed to Jimmy."  
  
Bosco looked over at him, and stayed silent.  
  
"I put a watch out on your house. There should be an RMP when you get there." He told Bosco.  
  
"Why? Why do I need an RMP Sgt?" Bosco asked.  
  
Sgt. Christopher took a deep breath and handed him the envelope. "There's some pictures inside I think you should see."  
  
Faith came out from the locker room. She looked at Bosco. Faith had worked with him for so many years that she could read Bosco like a book. "They found another letter didn't they?"  
  
Bosco didn't say anything. Faith shot a glance over to Christopher who nodded his head yes.  
  
Slowly Bosco pulled the pictures out. He looked through them silently. The vein on his forehead popped. "He was in front of my house. The bastard was in front of my house taking pictures of my sister as she undressed, and I had no idea about this." He slowly read the letter.  
  
"What?" Faith asked.  
  
Bosco handed her the pictures.  
  
After seeing the first two, she had saw enough. "Oh Jesus Bosco. I'm sorry." Faith put the pictures away and handed it all back to Christopher.  
  
"Like I said there is going to be an RMP in front of your house at all times. 24 hours a day. It will stay there till this is over," Christopher told him.  
  
Bosco stormed out slamming doors behind him.  
  
"Hey Jason, thanks for your help." Faith said.  
  
Sgt. Christopher just nodded.  
  
"Bosco! Bosco! Damn it Bosco!" Faith yelled after him.  
  
Bosco turned around. His eyes were red. "He was in front of my house Faith. The bastard took those pictures of Tori right in front of my own friggin' house. How in the hell am I suppose to protect people when I can't even protect my own sister from a pervert? What good am I?"  
  
"Bosco.Its not your fault. You had no idea he was out there. If you did, you would have killed him."  
  
"My own sister. My own flesh and blood and I can't protect from the evil in this world." He said to Faith while trying to hold back both tears of anger and his own rage.  
  
"No you can protect her Bosco. You be there for her. You hold her hand, put a shoulder there for her when she needs to cry. Just be there." She took Bosco by the shoulders and shook him lightly. "I'm sure if he tried to come around and the squad sees him. They'll have faster then you think. Either that or he's bound to slip up and we'll catch him that way."  
  
"Then he wants Tori to make a drop of money. What if something happens? What if I can't stop him from hurting her? You know how dangerous those things are."  
  
"And you know how many officers are at those things too Bosco, both uniformed and planed clothed. Officers that all work with us in the 55. Officers that all know you, all know Tori and won't let anything happen to her. They won't Bosco. They won't let anything happen to her. The day of the drop, there will be so many damn officers watching Tori, that it will probably be the safest place in New York."  
  
Bosco drove up, parked his car in front of the house and sat a few minuets. He could see the living room light on and see that Tori was moving about. He got out, waved at the guys in the RMP and went in. "Tori." He yelled at for her. "Where you at?"  
  
"I'm back here, I'll be out in a second okay." She told him from the bedroom.  
  
She came out and Bosco walked up to her and hugged her tight.  
  
"Dude Maurice I can't breath lighten up on the hold there." She said.  
  
He still held on to her tight.  
  
"Maurice what's wrong?" She asked him pushing him away.  
  
"There was another fire tonight, they found another letter."  
  
Tori began to breath heavily. "Okay?"  
  
"He was outside Tori, he was taking pictures of you from outside." He told her. Bosco sat down on the couch. Tori followed. "They were of you undressing."  
  
Tears built up in Tori's eyes. "Oh my God? What if he comes back? I'm gonna be afraid to get undressed. I'm going to be afraid to do anything Maurice. He could be outside right now." She said to him as she walked up to the window.  
  
"There's going to be a squad parked in front of the house at all days. Night and day. If he even thinks about trying to come back, they'll get him."  
  
Tori looked at him. "There's more isn't there?"  
  
"Yeah you're going to have to make a drop."  
  
"What the hell is a drop?" She asked. "Don't get all 5-0 on me use plain English."  
  
"You gonna have to take a large amount of money to a certain place he has requested."  
  
"When?" She asked him.  
  
"I don't know." Bosco told her. "He hasn't said. He wrote in the letter to Jimmy that he would contact him with that. But all we know so far is that you will take $50,000 to one place and Jimmy will take another $50,000 to somewhere else."  
  
"I don't like the sound of this. It's like a wild goose chase." She itched her hand. It was something she would do when she was nervous.  
  
"I love you Tori and you know I would let anything or anyone hurt you. Right?"  
  
Tori didn't answer him. She licked her lips and looked away.  
  
"Right?" He asked.  
  
"But what if you can't stop him and something happens? Things can happen." She asked him.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you Tori." He took her in his arms and held her. "I mean it Tori, I won't let a damn thing happen to you."  
  
"Why me though? That's what I'm not understanding." She asked her brother.  
  
He couldn't come up with a good enough answer, no matter how hard he tried. It just wasn't coming to him. "I don't know."  
  
She looked down at the floor and kicked a spic of dust that wasn't really there. "This is going to sound rather stupid." She said. "But do you think I could sleep in your bed tonight. In a totally and completely platonic way?"  
  
He could see the fear in her eyes. She was afraid to sleep in her own bed. If the guy was aiming to scare her, get under her skin. Well then he succeeded. He placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. "Yeah I don't see any harm to that, it is platonic so what the hell."  
  
She felt a little bit better now, least if the guy came to hurt her. He'd have to get through her brother first. 


	6. Chapter Six

Tori couldn't sleep that night; instead she just laid there staring up at the ceiling, wondering what was going to happen to next, praying that they would catch him soon. Finally around 4am she fell asleep.  
  
Bosco awoke earlier, but kept quiet, he knew she didn't sleep much and figured since she seemed to be sleeping know he might as well let her sleep.  
  
He went out side to get the Newspaper and saw Jimmy walking up the stairs. He glanced at something in his right hand. He could feel his blood boil and the veins in his forehead popping. "Not another one?" He asked.  
  
Jimmy looked at the ground, then slowly up at Bosco. He nodded. "Sorry man, I wish I could say no, but…"  
  
Bosco threw the paper down. "God dammit I wish they would get this bastard! She didn't fall asleep to 4am, It's not fair to her Jimmy."  
  
Jimmy took a deep breath. "Look theres something in this letter you need to see."  
  
"If it's pictures I don't want to see them, its only going to piss me off even more."   
  
Jimmy just handed Bosco the envelope. There was no letter; there were no pictures.  
  
Bosco opened the envelope and looked inside. He took a deep breath and collected his thoughts. "No, Jimmy no. I can't expect this." He looked in the envelope again. "I don't know if they are hers. I'm going to have to wake her up and ask her. You can come in if you want."  
  
Jimmy followed Bosco into the apartment. He watched as Bosco walked to the back bedroom. After a few minuets he knew the answer.   
  
Tori looked at her brother. "Those, those were from my drawer." She looked at a pair of her panties that HE had taken from her drawer. A tear ran down her cheek. She just sat there holding the panties in her hand. She slowly put them back in the envelope and handed it back to Bosco. "Please get him Maurice, please."  
  
Tori got up and walked out of the bedroom, she could see Jimmy sitting on the couch. She made a quick glance at him, and made her way into the kitchen. She poured some Orange Juice into a glass and took a sip. She put the glass down on the counter; slid down and began to cry.  
  
Jimmy kneeled next to her. He placed his arm on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's going to be okay."   
  
"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one he's having wet dreams about." Tori said quietly through he sniffles.  
  
Jimmy looked up at Bosco, looking for something to say. But neither of them could think of anything to say, neither of them knew what to do.  
  
Bosco looked at his watch. "Look I gotta get ready for work a'ight?"  
  
Tori quickly looked up at him, drying her eyes on her shirt sleeve. "Can you call in sick today? I really don't wanna be alone here."  
  
"I'm off today I could stay with her until you get home." Jimmy said. "I don't have a problem with it."  
  
Bosco looked down at his sister. "Is that okay with you?"  
  
Tori stood up and sighed. "yeah I guess, You'll call me right?" She asked.  
  
"I'll call you on the hour every hour, if that's what you want." Bosco said with a reassuring hug and a smile.  
  
"Well you don't have to go that far, but when ya can. Call me. Please."  
  
He pulled Tori out from a hug and held her by her shoulders. "Anything for you." He looked over at Jimmy. "Thanks man."  
  
"Hey nothing to it, I was just going to stay home and watch TV, I can do the same thing here." He said as he shook Bosco's hand.  
  
Bosco soon found him self driving to work. He had the window to his Blue Mustang rolled down, catching some fresh air. He was singing to himself. He had no idea why he had the song in his head, but he sang it anyways.   
  
Camelot  
  
From The Musical  
  
A law was made a distant moon ago here  
  
July and August cannot be too hot  
  
And there's a legal limit to the snow here  
  
In Camelot  
  
The winter is forbidden 'till December  
  
And exits March the second on the dot  
  
By order summer lingers through September  
  
In Camelot  
  
Camelot, Camelot  
  
I know it sounds a bit bizarre  
  
But in Camelot, Camelot  
  
That's how conditions are  
  
The rain may never fall 'till after sundown  
  
By eight the morning fog must disappear  
  
In short, there's simply not a more congenial spot  
  
For happily-ever-aftering  
  
Than here in Camelot  
  
Camelot, Camelot  
  
I know it gives a person pause  
  
But in Camelot, Camelot  
  
Those are the legal laws  
  
The snow may never slush upon the hillside  
  
By nine PM the moonlight must appear  
  
In short, there's simply not a more congenial spot  
  
For happily-ever-aftering, Than here in Camelot.  
  
Usually the song would fit, for his life at the 55, but today it didn't. Life wasn't seeming so happy ever after.   
  
Not with some nut job out there hunting after his sister. Life seemed to be some kind of blur, he wondered if it was really happening,   
  
was someone really stalking his sister, watching her every move, he shuddered, having sexual thoughts of Tori.   
  
He pinched himself. "Ow." It wasn't a dream the pinch hurt too much. He pulled his Mustang up in front of the precinct, rubbed his arms where he had just pinched it. He slowly got out and saw Faith walking up her self.  
  
"Hey Bosco, how has your day been so far?" She asked.  
  
"Crapspectacular!" He looked at Faith. "Does that answer your question Faith?"  
  
"Okay Bosco what's wrong now?" She said, thinking it was much. Maybe his coffee wasn't hot enough for him this morning, or maybe in   
  
underwear was in a bunch.  
  
He sighed. "I don't know how to handle this one Faith, I think I'm over my head with it."  
  
"What are you talking about Bosco?"  
  
"Jimmy Doherty showed up at my door step this morning, with another envelope in hand." He walked into the   
  
precinct with Faith, and then into the locker room. "It had the underwear that was stole from Tori's drawer in it.   
  
The SOB was in my house, in my sister's room. In my damn house Faith." He opened his locker and stared inside it for a while.   
  
"When I told her it was like her world just came crashing in. She had this look on her face, I can't get it out of my mind."  
  
"Can't get what out of your mind Bosco? Did another woman turn you down again?" Sully said jokingly.  
  
"Why is it always about sex with you Sullivan. Damn it, there is more to me then sex." Bosco threw on his uniform shirt and   
  
slammed his locker shut. "I'll see you in roll call Yokas!"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with him?" Sully asked as he buttoned up his shirt.  
  
Faith looked down at the floor, then over at the door; which lead to roll call. "Jimmy Doherty got another one of them stupid   
  
envelopes again." She looked over at Sully. "You remember the panties of Tori's that were stole the day of the break in?"  
  
Sully nodded. "Yeah I heard something about them."  
  
"Yeah well there were a few pairs in there." Faith said. "They better get this bastard soon, it's getting way out of hand."  
  
"It's already out of hand." Sully said as he walked into roll call with Faith.  
  
Faith took her usual seat next to Bosco during roll call. She quickly glanced over at him. He didn't seem to really be paying any   
  
attention, just playing with a pen of his. She knew his mind was on Tori and what was going on. She just hoped it wouldn't   
  
effect him on the street too much. If there was one thing in Bosco's life right now that was more important to him then anything in the   
  
world, other then his Mother. It was Tori. He'd walk over broken glass and hot coals for her if he had to.   
  
"And most of all be safe out there." Swersy said.  
  
Bosco lifted his head up and then looked over at Faith. "I'm gonna get us our radios and then meet you at the car."  
  
Faith nodded. "Alright I'll be there in a few." Faith looked over at Sully and Davis. "You guys have a good one today a'ight."  
  
"Same to you Faith." Sully said as he walked out with Ty.  
  
Ty looked over at Bosco and Faith as they got into their RMP. "What the hell is Bosco's problem today?" He asked.  
  
"Another one of them letters. Something like that, only sicker."  
  
"Sicker Sully?" Ty asked.  
  
"Yeah sicker, this time the jag off included a pair of Tori's undergarments"  
  
"Damn, I can see why Bosco would be pissed off." Ty said as they watched 55 David drive off. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7  
  
Tori dragged her self through the living room. A million thoughts ran through her head.  
  
"You hungry." Jimmy asked. "I could order a pizza."  
  
"If it means I have to leave the house then no I aint hungry. Not one bit!" Tori said as she thumbed through her CD's  
  
"No you don't have to leave. They have this new invention called delivery, they bring the pizza to your house." Jimmy told her.  
  
Tori turned around and flipped him the bird. "I know about that service, I don't live under a rock. If your hungry go a head and order,   
  
phones over there by the couch. I'm pretty broke till Friday." She said as she placed her AC/DC CD in the CD player.  
  
"I have money." He said as he picked up the phone.  
  
Tori looked over at him. "I'll pay you back, Friday."  
  
Jimmy shook his head. "No need to."  
  
A small smile came over Tori's face. "Thanks. I need comfort food right now." She flipped to   
  
track number 5 and hit the play button.  
  
SAFE IN NEW YORK CITY  
  
AC/DC STIFF UPPER LIP (I do not own this song)  
  
  
  
Hello baby gimme your hand  
  
Check out the high spots the lay of the land  
  
You don't need a rocket or a big limousine  
  
Come on over baby and I'll make you obscene  
  
I feel safe in New York City  
  
I feel safe in New York City  
  
I feel safe in New York City  
  
I feel safe in New York City  
  
All over the city and down to the dives  
  
Don't mess with this place it'll eat you alive  
  
Got lip smackin' honey to soak up the jam  
  
On top of the world ma' ready to slam  
  
I feel safe in New York City  
  
I feel safe in New York City  
  
I feel safe in New York City  
  
I feel safe in New York City  
  
I feel safe in New York City  
  
I feel safe in New York City  
  
I feel safe in New York City  
  
I feel safe in New York City  
  
Movin' all over like a jumpin' bean  
  
Take a look at that thing in the tight ass jeans  
  
Comin' your way now you may be in luck  
  
Don't you fret boy she's ready to buck  
  
I feel safe in New York City  
  
I feel safe in New York City  
  
I feel safe in New York City  
  
I feel safe in New York City  
  
I feel safe in New York City  
  
I feel safe in New York City  
  
I feel safe in New York City  
  
I feel safe in New York City  
  
I feel safe in New York City  
  
I feel safe in New York City  
  
I feel safe in New York City  
  
New York, New York, New York  
  
I feel safe in a cage in New York City  
  
She turned it off the radio. "Yup only in a cage." She said to her self. "God know's the rest of it isn't safe. People may break into   
  
your house and steal your fucking underwear!"  
  
Jimmy heard her. He searched his mind for something to say, but came up blank. So he sat on the couch. Picked up the remote and   
  
flipped through some cannels. "Oh this is a good movie." He said out loud.  
  
"What movie is that?" Tori asked.  
  
"The Longest Day. John Wayne is in it."  
  
"Well goodie for him, does he wanna cookie?" Tori asked as she sat on the couch next to Jimmy.  
  
He couldn't but to laugh. "I don't know what good a cookie would do The Duke. He's been dead for years."  
  
Tori looked over at Jimmy. "This movie is in black and white. That's almost as boring as a movie without swears!"  
  
"You are so much like your brother. It's scary!"  
  
"Hey now that offends me. I'm nothing like him. Okay I'm a little like him, but just a little."  
  
There was a knock at the door, Tori jumped. She looked over at Jimmy.  
  
"It's okay Tori, it's just the pizza guy."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Okay. Sorry" She sat back down on the couch. She watched as Jimmy paid the guy. "C'mon on let me pay you back she said."  
  
"No I won't." He placed the pizza box down. "It's just a 20 dollar pizza, I won't go broke over it." He opened the box. Tori   
  
watched as steam rose from the pizza. "Go ahead take a slice."  
  
She curled her nose and looked at him. She slowly took a slice and bit into it. Catching some cheese as it slipped off the slice.   
  
"This is good man." She said as she swallowed a bite.  
  
"Yeah I order from there at least once a week. All I have to say is my name and they know what kind I want."  
  
"That's messed up. You should try eating something else every now and then." Tori said as she took another bite of her pizza.  
  
"Well it's all Joey will eat, so that's the main part."  
  
Tori nodded her head. "He's lucky he has both a Mom and Dad ya know. I mean my mother was a crackwhore."  
  
Jimmy almost choked. "Uhm wow, well….."  
  
"It's true my mother sold her body for crack, I'll admit it. Whatever floats her boat ya know. I only saw my Dad once,   
  
which is fine by me. He's a prick. All I have is my brother. I kinda like to meet his Mom one day. He never told her about me,   
  
I didn't care ya know. But I still wanna meet her. I want to know what she's like and all."  
  
Jimmy looked at Tori. "Having Bosco for a brother, isn't such a bad thing. He's a great guy. You're very lucky."  
  
"I never said it was a bad thing. I love Maurice. A lot."  
  
"Have you ever talked to him about meeting his Mom?" Jimmy asked.  
  
She wiped her hands off. "Nah, I don't want to press it. Maybe one day he'll be ready. Till then I'll just wait and see what happens."  
  
"You know you can talk to him about anything, he won't get mad."  
  
"What is this some Barbara Walters Special or something? I know I can talk to him, he and I have already been down the   
  
"Tori you can talk to me about anything anytime" road. I know I can talk to him. I just choose not to talk to him about everything. He has his own life ya know."  
  
Jimmy felt off guard. "I'm sorry I brought it up. It's none of my business."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I had no right to go off on you." She said with a heavy sigh. "I'm just worked up over everything.   
  
Maybe when all this shit blows over and they catch the asshole, I can live a normal life." She fell back against the seat of the couch.   
  
"Why me? How come he picked me, and not some other girl?"  
  
Jimmy had no idea how to answer her. He just looked at her.  
  
"I just don't get it. I don't get it at all." 


	8. Chapter Eight

Across town, at the old cold storage warehouse, another fire was beginning it wrath. It started out small in a trashcan, placed by HIM, in the middle of the building. The building hadn't been occupied in almost 15 years. HE use to sneak in there when he was a kid, and play hide and go seek with his friends. He'd often get caught. The cops would bring him home, where his Dad would whip him with the thick leather belt. HE hated that belt. Every time he saw a belt that looked like it, it would bring back nightmares.   
  
  
  
HE watched, the fire in the trashcan grow. HE watched the warm, orange, glow of the fire get bigger. HE looked over at the three buckets of Anhydrous Ammonia he placed in various parts of the building. He had found the hidden away, in one of the coolers. Tonight, there were going to be Fireworks. HE will light up the sky, like the Fourth of July. On his way out, he dumped a trail of gasoline; it would only add fuel to the inferno.  
  
The warehouse was old, built in 1913. It was about 875,000 square feet. All the open space in the world, for the fire to unleash its almighty power. The walks were made with 17-inch thick-brick, they had about 12 inches of asphalt-impregnated cork like substance along them. It also had a layer of polystyrene and or/foam glass on top of that and yet another layer of glass board on the foam glass. It would and could act as an oven during a fire. With nowhere for the heat to escape, it would be like a holocaust inside.   
  
The floors of the warehouse were wooden, with the exception of the basement, first and second floors, which had, concrete flooring. The joists themselves were made of heavy wood timber. The total of 10 windows through out the whole building had been covered with plywood. Any firefighting team entering the building would be a great risk.  
  
Joe Lombardo, DK, Billy Walsh, and the rest of the gang were just starting to eat their dinner. When the tones came through. Engine 55, Tower 100 a report of smoke coming from Chilly Willy Cold Storage, 87th and Lexington. 55-2 Boyd you are needed for stand by.  
  
"Every damn time I try to sit down and eat a good meal, someone or something has to ruin it!" Lombardo said as he got up from the table. "Why can't we get called from the table when Nieto is cooking, because then we won't be missing anything."  
  
"Hey I heard that." Carlos said trying to defend himself.  
  
"Good! You were suppose too." DK said to him.  
  
They climbed into engine 55, Carlos and Doc got into the bus. They pulled out into the streets.  
  
They donned their Scott Packs on the way to the fire. It was part of their usual routine, but this was going to be a not so routine fire.  
  
"We gotta ourselves a header." Lieutenant Johnson said, from the front passengers seat.  
  
"Shake and bake boys!" Lombardo yelled.  
  
Engine 55 pulled up on to the scene. "This is Engine 55 and Tower 100, on the scene at 87th and Lexington, with a confirmed 10-75, please dispatch, other units to this location." Lt. Johnson said over the radio.  
  
"10-4 Engine 55 and Tower 100, I will dispatch more units to your location." The dispatcher said back to him.  
  
"Okay I want ya guys to be smart in there. Keep your eyes and hears open as much as possible. This place here has been abandoned for years, so there is really no serious property loss here. Just take your time, we're not here to place Superman, we're here to put the fire out, get back to the station and eat our dinner. I came here with 8 men, and I'm leaving with 8 men. Got it!" Lt. Johnson said.  
  
Lombardo and DK saluted, and grabbed their irons. Lombardo gave the building a one last look over before making his way in. They made their way into the building. There was very light smoke. No flames that they could see just yet.  
  
HE stood in the crowd of people gathering in front of the warehouse, HE looked at HIS watch. It had been almost 30 minuets since he first lit the fire. He wondered how the fire was burning? What was it doing? Where was it going? Was it any where near the Anhydrous Ammonia? He couldn't wait for the big bang. Once he heard it, he knew his mission was a success.   
  
Outside Engine 89 and Tower 121 arrived at the scene, and began their hook up the hydrant. Engine 89 stopped at the Hydrant that was North bound on 87th, two blocks from the fire itself. They hooked up to the hydrant and laid about 1500 feet of 5 inch hose to Tower 121, which was already getting ready with their master stream. They hooked up into Tower 121. Engine 55 had taken the hydrant that was directly across the street from the Warehouse. They had water following and 2 ½ inch line fully charged and waiting at the door when Lombardo and DK returned.  
  
"We only have light smoke so far, no fire." DK said as he took his mask off and wiped some sweat off his brow. He and Lombardo picked up the line. He put his mask back on. They both made their way into the building, not knowing one would never return.  
  
The next of the incoming engine and truck companies were arriving at the scene. Lt. Johnson approached Engine 46 and advised them they would be search-and-rescue. He wasn't sure if there was anyone trapped, but homeless people had been known to crash there every now and then. He figured he'd rather be safe then sorry.  
  
Lombardo and DK slowly made their way through the building. Both were keeping their rights hand along the wall and searching with there, left hands and feet. Lombardo was up front, dragging the hose along with him, while DK followed close behind him, sweeping his ax along the floor with his left hand. Hoping that if someone was trapped inside he would come upon them. He knew the vast open space in the building. He had been in there many, many times doing building inspections and what not.  
  
Both Lombardo and DK noticed the smoke, getting darker and thicker. It was almost getting impossible to see their hands right in front of their faces. Lombardo stopped for a seconds, and turned around. He nodded at DK. DK knew what he was think We must be near the source of the fire. They then continued on their trek.   
  
Lombardo radioed back to Lt. Johnson. It was very muffled, as he tried to speak over the noise his SCBA made. "We must be getting near the fire, the smoke is getting thicker and darker. I'm on the second floor in the west corridor." He said in a muffled raspy voice.  
  
"10-4, Engine 55." He said, while glancing at the warehouse, seeing the thick toxic smoke pour from the building. It puffed and puffed. Lt. Johnson pictured the smoke as The Little Engine That Could. "I think I can, I think I can, I think I can." Johnson said to himself with each puff of smoke.  
  
With each puff of smoke, it grew thicker, and darker. Lombardo and DK, kept on moving, they knew they were almost there, and soon they'd be returning to quarters. Suddenly there was an eerie ringing sound. Lombardo turned around and looked at DK. He was running low on air. They would both have to back out. They slowly made their way backwards, as they did that though. The smoke got even darker. Even more thicker. The heat began to intensify. They though they knew their way out; but some how Lombardo and DK seemed to get disoriented. They couldn't seem to find the way out. Even though both swore that they were following the same way out as they followed the same way in, but still couldn't find the door.  
  
Outside Lieutenant Johnson could see that the situation was getting worse. He radioed up to Lombardo. "Engine 55, be advised you need to evacuate the building."  
  
"We're lost! We can't find out way out, I don't know where we are. My partner's pack is running out." Lombardo said in a frantic voice.  
  
"10-4 Engine 55, stay clam. I'm sending in a crew to find you." He looked at the building. He saw that the light smoke that they came upon when they first arrived at the scene was now a toxic hell. "Central this is Engine 55 upgrade my 2-11 to a 5-11, I have firemen trapped and heavy thick smoke."  
  
Soon two other firemen from Engine 27 were donning their Scott Packs and entering the building, in search of two missing brothers.  
  
Lieutenant Johnson sighed loudly. The routine fire call had now gone to hell. Two of his own men were lost some where inside that hell too. It had been over 5 minuets since his last radio transmission with Lombardo and DK. "Engine 55. Where are you?" He asked. There was no response. "Engine 55 this is command what is your location." His voice cracked.   
  
The crew from Engine 27 was still inside searching. "This is Engine 27, the conditions in here are hell. The smoke is thick and acrid. The heat is getting intense…….."  
  
Suddenly his transmission was cut of by the sound of a loud, thunderous explosion. It was the first large bucket of Anhydrous Ammonia going up.  
  
HE heard the loud bomb and smiled. Watching as the firefighters franticly ran around the fire ground. He was happy with his job, and left the scene, smiling to himself.  
  
"Engine 27 and Engine 55 this is command do you copy!"  
  
There was nothing but static.  
  
Lt. Johnson's voice cracked with fear. He now feared that he had four men missing and not two. "Engine 27 and Engine 55 this is command, are you okay?"  
  
There was still nothing but silence, nothing but dead air, from both Engine's 27 and 55.  
  
Rescue 1 was now on the scene. They were the best of the best. A fireman's-firemen. They were trained in various elite rescue techniques. Two of the men where already inside looking for the crew of Engine 55 and right behind them there were two more entering to search for Engine 27's missing brothers.  
  
The hustle and bustle around the fire ground seemed to slow. As they waited minuet after pain staking minuet to hear anything about "Their Brothers." Who were still inside missing and presumed dead.  
  
It wasn't two long before the last of the two containers of Anhydrous Ammonia blew up. It then became a reality. No one was coming out of that building alive. Not Lombardo, not DK, and not any of the other six firefighters who went in inside in search of their fallen brothers'. They had just lost 8 great men.  
  
HE AINT HEAVY HE'S MY BROTHER  
  
BY: The Hollies  
  
The Road is long  
  
With many a winding turn  
  
That leads us to who knows where  
  
Who knows when  
  
But I'm strong  
  
Strong enough to carry him  
  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother  
  
So on we go  
  
His welfare is of my concern  
  
No burden is he to bear  
  
We'll get there  
  
For I know  
  
He would not encumber me  
  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother  
  
If I'm laden at all  
  
I'm laden with sadness  
  
That everyone's heart  
  
Isn't filled with the gladness  
  
Of love for one another  
  
It's a long, long road  
  
From which there is no return  
  
While we're on the way to there  
  
Why not share  
  
And the load  
  
Doesn't weigh me down at all  
  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother.  
  
He's my brother  
  
He aint heavy, he's my brother. 


	9. A Game of Cat and Mouse Chapter 9

Sorry this chpater is a bit on the borning side, but I'm working on finally finishing this bad boy  
  
so it should be getting better once again.  
  
Please R&R and remember I don't any of these Characters or songs.  
  
It was about 8pm when there was a knock at the door.   
  
"I'll get it." Tori said to Jimmy. She opened the door to see Kim and Walsh standing there. Tori could tell Kim had been crying.   
  
"Is Jimmy here?" Kim asked.  
  
Tori nodded. "Yeah, come in." She said opening the door for them.  
  
Jimmy came out from the hallway. "Kim? What are you doing here?" Jimmy looked over at Walsh. A tear rolled down Kim's cheek.  
  
"Oh God, is Joey okay?" Jimmy asked fearfully.  
  
Kim blinked and nodded. "Joey's okay."  
  
"Jimmy there's been an accident." Walsh started. "It's Lombardo and DK."  
  
"What?" he paused for a moment, looked over at Tori for a second. "What happen?"  
  
Kim cried. "Jimmy, Lombardo, DK. Their gone. There was a fire, and they didn't make it out. They got lost."  
  
Tori took a few steps back. "Was it him?" She asked as her voice broke.  
  
"We don't know, least not yet." Walsh said.  
  
"I want to go, to the scene." Jimmy said grabbing his coat. He looked over at Tori. "You going to be okay to stay here by your self?"  
  
Tori looked around the room. "I wanna go with too, I don't know why. I just do. Maybe it's the fact that HE could be the one who set this fire. I don't know. I just feel like I should be there or something."  
  
Jimmy nodded at her. He walked out of the apartment. He could feel Kim take his hand.  
  
Tori looked over at Jimmy for a second. She couldn't begin to imagine how Jimmy felt, or anyone else. She sighed to herself. She climbed into a black Chevy, and watched out the window as they drove off.  
  
When Jimmy arrived at the scene, the last of the hotspots still burned, and the beginning of the investigation was underway.  
  
Tori stood back watching everyone closely. She didn't know Lombardo to well, but she still knew who he was, same went for DK.  
  
She heard her name being called and turned around to see her brother.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked her.  
  
"Huh-well uhm, they came over, to the apartment. Kim and Walsh did."  
  
"Yeah I know I told them where Jimmy was. Kim was having trouble getting a hold of him."  
  
Tori looked over at her brother, wiped a tear from her eye. "Eight firemen Maurice eight, what the hell is wrong with this world."  
  
Jimmy stood, there watching. He was numb he didn't believe and couldn't believe this was happening. His best friend had just died, DK had just died, six other firemen just trying to save their own. Had died. He had seen firemen die before, hell he was there when the towers fell, but this hit closer to home. Jimmy felt a tear run down his cheek as he saw Joe's body being carried from the fire. They found his body, only 7 feet from the door.  
  
The Show Goes On, Bruce Horsnby  
  
Found on the Backdraft Soundtrack.  
  
What's the long face, what's all the crying for  
  
Didn't you expect it when you opened your door  
  
To the man with the long coat and the long list of victims  
  
Everybody watching knows he's the one keeping score  
  
From where she sits, everyone stands in judgment  
  
People watching as the curtain falls down  
  
See the lights do a long slow fade...  
  
The show goes on, and the sad-eyed sisters go walking on  
  
Everyone watching all along  
  
The show goes on, as the autumn's coming  
  
and the summer's all gone  
  
Still without you, the show goes on  
  
Some say she's alright, some say she'll never learn  
  
Some rush into things, some stand and wait their turn  
  
I've been here all along standing here all this time  
  
But you never noticed, just let the same tired flames burn  
  
From where she sits, everyone stands in judgement  
  
People watching as the curtain falls down  
  
See the lights do a long slow fade  
  
The show goes on, and the sad-eyed sisters go walking on  
  
Everyone watching all along  
  
The show goes on, as the autumn's coming  
  
and the summer's all gone  
  
Still without you, the show goes on  
  
Time is passing,slowly passing you by  
  
You better try to find it before it passes you by  
  
As I watch you walking to another cold dawn  
  
And you keep on walking  
  
And they keep on talking  
  
Talking all along  
  
From where she sits, everyone stands in judgement  
  
People watching as the curtain falls down  
  
See the lights do a long slow fade  
  
The show goes on, and the sad-eyed sisters go walking on  
  
Everyone watching all along  
  
The show goes on, as the autumn's coming  
  
and the summer's all gone  
  
Still without you, the show goes on.  
  
Tori found it hard to sleep again. She walked through the apartment. She was quiet, not wanting to wake her brother up. He had enough to worry about, that her not sleeping again, didn't needed to be added to it.  
  
She wondered if the fire was set by him, she knew if it was her answer would come soon. HE, The Man Behind the Curtain didn't wait long to claim the spot light. She was still awake when the sun rose and the early morning Newspaper found its way on her doorstep. She went out side picked it up and there it fell. Another Minial Envelope fell out of the paper. Tori felt a chill run up her spine. She looked around to see if there was someone watching, she didn't see anyone. She bent down picked up the envelope and took it inside.  
  
She took a deep breath before opening it. She was scared to see what was inside. She slowly opened it and pulled out the letter.  
  
It was just like the Fourth of July   
  
Last night. I love seeing my work.,  
  
Watching the building burn.  
  
Watching those firemen die  
  
Man did I ever get what I want  
  
Maybe next time they won't  
  
Not hire me. Just maybe.  
  
Now the fun begins. We are going  
  
To play my little game.  
  
. $50,000 to the trashcan  
  
In central park., Tomorrow  
  
9am thats where  
  
You will take the money.   
  
Tell your policeman brother, that  
  
You had better be alone if he wants to see  
  
You again. I'm not stupid. I know how cops work.  
  
Now for your friend. The firefighter, only if  
  
He would have been there last night and died  
  
Tori stopped a second, took a deep breath and finished reading the letter.  
  
I want him to make another drop of $50,000  
  
In the alley off of 121st and Arthur, tomorrow  
  
8:45 am  
  
He better make this one alone also.   
  
If I see any cops around, you   
  
Won't ever see your brother again,  
  
You hear me you little bitch!  
  
Don't Hate the Player  
  
Hate the Game  
  
The Man behind the Curtain.  
  
Tori jumped the letter to the floor. "MAURICEEEEEEEEEEEE! Oh my God Maurice!"  
  
Bosco rolled around and sat up quickly when he heard his sister's screams. He looked around the room, ripped his sheets off and run into the living room. He saw Tori in a ball, shaking and crying.  
  
"Tori you okay, what's wrong?" He then saw the envelope. He picked up the letter and read it. "Oh Tori." He embraced her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, you've gotten into this." He held on to Tori, just letting her cry into her arms. "You're going to have to come to the precinct with me, I know ya don't wanna do that or nothing, but ya gotta." He held her close to him. "I won't let anything happen to you okay. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. I promise you."  
  
Tori pulled away. "But he said no cops."  
  
"I know he said no cops but you think that's going to stop me, your own brother. It never has before and it sure as damn well won't this time. After tomorrow it will all be over." He said giving her another hug. "In 24 hours it will all be over." 


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Tori nervously sat in the 55th precinct watching people come and go. She waited while some detectives and her brother got everything together, out of the corner of her right eye she say Jimmy walk through the door. She could tell he didn't sleep much either.  
  
"Hey." He said glumly.  
  
Tori looked over at him as he took a seat next to her. "Hi, didn't sleep much either did you?"  
  
Jimmy looked away. "No, was with Joe Lombardo's wife at the hospital, gotta go over there later today after all this is done. To plan his funeral.  
  
Tori didn't respond to him, she just watched people walk through the precinct. She saw Sully in the back and gave him a small hello smile. She then looked at Jimmy. "Well after tomorrow guess it will finally be over, hope so at least."  
  
"Yeah me too. Who's going first? I'm going at 8:45am right?" he asked her.  
  
Tori nodded. "8:45am yeah, then I'm going at 9:00am. I don't know why he made the drops 15 minuets apart. But whatever as along as we get this damn thing over and done with, then I can go back to living a somewhat normal life. I don't know how normal it could be after everything, but I'll give it a try ya know."  
  
"Same here I can't wait to get this over and done with." Jimmy said to her.  
  
"Oh hey Jimmy I see you are here." Bosco said as he came out of the office. "Perfect timing, you both can come in now."  
  
"I just got here." Jimmy said as he walked through the door.  
  
Both Tori and Jimmy took a seat at the table, besides her brother there were 6 other people, in the room. But many more would be involved. Faith was there also. Tori scanned the room with her eyes. There was a young guy, he looked Mexican. He was short with dark hair and dark brown eyes, a tall lanky man with red hair, "Little Vinny." Was there. A female detective, she had dishwater, blonde hair, and blue eyes, a medium built middle aged man who was balding and had a terrible comb over. Another tall detective, well built with long brown hair. Tori gave a quick glaze over to Faith and smiled.   
  
"You two ready." The female detective said.  
  
Tori nodded.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Jimmy said.  
  
"Well here's what going to happen."  
  
The next day came quickly, Tori awoke to her Alarm clock flashing 4:00am in big red letters. "Awe crap and I'm still tired." What seemed like seconds later her brother was knocking at the door. "Tori you up? We gotta get ready to get to the precinct."  
  
Tori yawned. "Yes I'm up." She growled. "It's 4am so sorry if I ain't chipper or anything, I don't do mornings."  
  
Well then I'll make you a cup of coffee, but we gotta hurry. We have to be there by 6:00am, I wanna beat the morning rush."  
  
"Yeah yeah, and everyone else should go beat their meat, and leave me out of all this." Tori barked.  
  
Bosco walked into the kitchen and started the coffee. Tori soon came out wearing jeans and a baby-blue tank top with white stripes.  
  
"You're going to wear that?" Bosco asked.  
  
Tori looked down at her shirt. "What is there some secret dress code I should know about or something?" She poured her self a cup of coffee.  
  
"No, no there's no dress code." He looked at her. "I just don't want all the detectives checking out my baby sister that's all."  
  
"Oh whatever Maurice!" She said as she took a sip of her coffee. "Today's not the day to mess with me, it's early I hate mornings, and I gotta go play some silly as game of cat and mouse today. A'ight so to be on the safe side, just leave me alone!"  
  
He sighed heavily. Bosco knew it was more then just getting up early. He knew Tori was nervous and scared but wasn't wanting to show it. "Okay sorry I said anything, I'll just go back to drinking my coffee."  
  
"Yeah you do that." Tori said in an angered tone as she got up from the table and pour the rest of her coffee in the sink. "I don't know why I bothered to drink any of this, I hate this shit!"  
  
"Tori." Bosco spoke up. "Just relax okay, everything will work out. I promise. You won't be able to see me, but I will be there the whole time. Okay." He got up from the table and walked up to her wrapping his arms around her. "You're my kid sister, the only one I have, and I'm not about to let anything change that. Not on my watch."  
  
She smiled a little. "Thanks Mo…" She took some juice out of the refrigerator. "This is better….coffee blah! Juice yum!" She took her glass of juice and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, and turned the TV. She flipped through the channels. "Ya know I never realized how many infomercials were on at this time of day. People must not have anything better to do then sit in front of the TV and order pure shit! Sad."  
  
Bosco finished his coffee then grabed his gun and a few other things. "So you ready."  
  
Tori turned the TV off. "Not really, but oh well."  
  
The drive to the precinct was a silent one, neither Bosco or Tori said anything during the whole drive. Tori sat staring out the window. Watching the city go by her in a blur. They finally arrived at the precinct. Tori looked over at the clock. "5:50am…..only 3 hours till this stupid thing gets underway." Tori said to her brother as she walked up the steps to the precinct.   
  
"I was thinking maybe later this week we could finally do that back to work dinner we put off." Bosco said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Okay sounds like a plan." She said as the entered the precinct. At 6am it really wasn't that busy. A few drunks left over in holding cells, family members there trying to bail them out.   
  
Faith was standing by the desk when Tori and Bosco walked in, she walked up to them, "hey you two." She said as she wrapped a single arm around Tori's shoulder. "So you ready?" She asked her.   
  
Tori shrugged. "How ready can one person be, to make a drop?" She gave Faith a look as if to say I'm just glad it will be all over after this. I've had about all I can handle. Faith nodded with an understood reply.  
  
Soon Jimmy arrived, he didn't seem to excited either about the whole thing, but both he and Tori were glad to be getting this thing over and done with. It had been getting old really quickly. Tori didn't say anything to him just have him a have smiled.  
  
Tori and Jimmy were briefed one more time before leaving the precinct to do "the drop."  
  
As the hours clicked away and 8:45am grew closer Tori grew nervous, she hoped she could do this whole thing with out messing everything up, one slip up and this whole thing would go to hell in a hand basket real quick. She glanced over at her brother. Closed her eyes and sighed. They had arrived a few blocks where Jimmy would be making the drop. This thing was officially underway, and weather Tori liked it or not there was no turning back.  
  
There was white older model box truck, with Acme Mover, written in red lettering on the side. Inside where some of New York's finest and bravest. Jimmy gave it a quick look over. That's rather cheap. He thought to himself. He slowly made his way to 121st and Aruthur the point of his dropped. He took a deep breath. "I hope Tori's goes as smoothly as this." He said to himself.  
  
Tori nervously got out of an older black Ford Crown Victoria. She looked over at her brother and took a deep breath.  
  
"It will all be over soon." He told her.  
  
Tori nodded. "I hope so." She turned around and made her way through Central Park. She walked slowly, but her heart raced a mile a minuet. Like it was a racecar, in the Daytona 500, on the last lap, going neck and neck for the win. She looked around nervously wondering which if anyone of these people was him. She swallowed hard as she approached the trashcan where she was suppose to leave the money. She slowly placed the money in the wire basket and walked away.  
  
She was about 25 yards from the basket when he grabbed her. She tried to let out a scream but he placed his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up now or I'll slit your throat. Now your gonna do everything and anything I say. Understand, or you won't live to see tomorrow." He told her.  
  
Tori nodded quickly and nervously.   
  
He placed a gun to her back and kept it well hidden. "Now walk like you normally would, don't make any sudden moves or I'll kill you."  
  
Tori walked on slowly in front of him. She wished to God that they would have had undercover cops closer. She continued to walk, with him holding a gun to her back. There was no way she was going to get away, there was no one in site to help and if she made any sudden moves he'd kill her.  
  
They walked through the park and over to a black rusted out cargo van. "Get in the back bitch!" He pushed her forward. "Now! Damn it!"  
  
Tori climbed into the back of the van, tears rolled down her face. She had some hope though, she could see the car her brother and Faith her in off in the distance, she only hoped they could see her. She had no idea that they weren't in the car.   
  
The van took off, he wasn't speeding, last thing he needed was to get pulled over for speeding. He drove to a remote location by the Hudson river. Before he came around the back of the van and opened the door. Tori dialed her brothers cell phone from hers and stuck it back into the purse. She didn't know how this was going to work, or if even would. It was worth the shot though.  
  
Bosco's cell phone rang. "Man, why is it people always call you at the worst possible time?" He said looking over to Faith. He then glanced down at his caller ID. "Faith, how long has it been since Tori was dropped off?"  
  
"Bout 45 minuets. She should be back by now." Faith said realizing how much time had elapsed.  
  
"Tori…….Tor hun is that you." He couldn't really hear that much, just some static, but he was able to make out some muffled voices. "Tori." He looked over at Faith. A look of fear, anger, and rage was in his eyes. "Faith I think he's got her." He said. "I'm gonna keep the line open, maybe I'll hear more and figure out where he took her."   
  
Faith had the engine of the car turned on by now and was driving towards where they both had last seen Tori. "Central, this is officer Faith Yokas of the 55, we have a possible kidnapping in progress. Victim is a female 20, brown hair, blue eyes, about 5'5" 115lbs, last seen on the west side of Central Park. Victim goes by the name of Torrance Boscorelli. We have no ID for the suspect, but he is considered to be armed and dangerous." 


	11. Chapter 11 The End

Chapter 11  
  
I do not own any of these characters or songs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bosco sat with his ear tightly glued to his cell phone. "Tori……please say something. Where are you? Where did the S.O.B take you?" Bosco looked over at Faith. "I think- I think I have an idea." Bosco said grabbing the radio. "Central this is Officer Boscorelli, in regards to the call my partner just put out, I need you to do me a favor. Get a hold of Bell Atlantic have them trace a cell tower for me. I want the nearest tower."  
  
"10-4 Officer Boscorelli." The dispatcher is in a soft voice. You could tell she was a little nervous. "Okay they need the phone number for the cell phone." She told him.  
  
"Okay the number is 555-6328." He said. "It's the cell phone number of our kidnapping victim." He waited for the dispatcher to reply. He looked towards face, as if to say I hope this works.  
  
Jimmy had already made his drop and was on his way back to the 55th precinct, when the call came over the airways. The unmarked car he was riding in turned around quickly and speed towards the direction of Central Park.  
  
Jimmy wasn't to sure if he had heard everything right. "Did they say? He has her?" He asked.  
  
The detective just nodded didn't say anything to him.  
  
"Sonofabitch! I can't believe this is happening, I thought this was going to be over, it just took a turn for the worst!" Jimmy thought to himself. He closed his eyes and prayed silently for a minuet.  
  
The dispatcher came back. "Officer Boscorelli from central. We have a trace on that tower."  
  
"Go ahead." Bosco replied to her.  
  
"The closest tower to the cell phone is at York and 115th along the Hudson River. The next tower anywhere even close is King and 117th."  
  
"10-4 central. Central let all responding officers know to respond to that location." Bosco said as he clicked the radio off. He continued to listen to the cell phone as the dispatcher put out the location. He could tell they were inside a building. It seemed like an old one too. The way sounds would echo through the phone.  
  
Tori walked through a cold, damp boathouse. It seemed like no one had been here in ages. Well at least to use it for what it was really for. Rat's as big a poodles scurried around the floor. One ran across Tori's feet and she screamed.  
  
"No screaming bitch!" He said as he pushed Tori down to the floor.  
  
Bosco heard Tori's scream his heart sank right away. "God he's hurting her, there's nothing I can do. I don't know where he took her, how am I going to save her Faith?"  
  
Faith looked at her partner, her best friend as saw the hurt in his face. The pain that was in his eyes. The helplessness that cracked in his voice. She gave him a reassuring smile. "You'll find her Bos, I'm sure he'll be right around there." She told him as she pulled up to 115th and York and parked the car. Soon after other squads and detective cars pulled up. Including the one Jimmy was in the back of.   
  
HE looked down at Tori. HE smiled. "Oh how I've waited for this day, I waited ever since I saw you that day at the firehouse. Then at the little Chinese place. Yes I was the one who knocked your purse over. I got your wallet. Found out where you lived." He said in a deep evil voice that sent chills down Tori's spine. "Then I made a nice little visit to your house." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of her panties, which he had taken from her drawer that day. He put them up to his nose and sniffed him. "Ahhhhhhhhhh yes, just how I like them. Fresh and clean. Then all the pictures." He picked Tori up by her hair and led her into a small office like room, where he turned the light on. "All the pictures."  
  
Tori's eyes scanned the room. All over the walls were the pictures he had taken, the one's he sent in all those letters. They were now blown up and pasted all over the wall. Tori closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hoping that when she opened them this would all be over, that it was only a dream. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw him still standing there. She chewed on her bottom lip. "My brother he's gonna find me! When he does he'll kill you!" She snapped.  
  
"He won't find you -well alive at least he won't He'll find your burned body, or what's left of it."  
  
Tori had no idea what he meant by that, and she didn't even want to ask.  
  
The static clattered through Tori's cell phone on Bosco's end. "I can't hear anything God Damn it! Only static! Damn it!" He yelled.  
  
Once Jimmy saw Bosco he ran up to him. "What happened, who'd he get her man?" Jimmy said franticly.  
  
Bosco looked up at him, it took him a while to register in his mind who he was talking to him. She shook his head. "I - I don't know Jimmy. She's somewhere around here. I - well Tori she left her cell phone on. Must have dialed my number and left it on. I couldn't really hear much, but we gotta trace, over there to that cell tower. For now she's in this vicinity I know that." He looked at Faith. "I have to find her damn it, she counting on me and I aint about to let her down." He looked at Jimmy. "You gonna stand there like an ass clown Jimmy, or do ya wanna help?"  
  
"No I'll help, whatever you need Bosco I'll help." Jimmy said following Bosco to another unmarked squad.  
  
Bosco clutched the cell phone tightly in his hand with it right next to her ear. "Jesus, I wish I could hear more get a better idea of where she is."   
  
A barge passed by along the Hudson River, sounding it loud, dull horn. Bosco looked over at it quickly then turned his attention back to the cell. Tori, please be safe, please be okay, for the love of God please be okay. Bosco said to him self. He suddenly jumped when he heard Tori screaming. "Tori! Tori! Where you at?"  
  
"Get off of me damn it, get the hell off of me!" Tori screamed in fright as HE climbed on her. He forced as kiss on her, Tori tried to wiggle her head so he couldn't kiss her, but it was of no use. "Damn it get off of me."  
  
HE pulled a gun out and held it to her head. "Your gonna do what ever it is I want you to do. Understood. No questions asked." He said as he forced another kiss on her. His hands slid down and unzipped her jeans. He pushed them down a little past her knees, followed by her panties he then unzipped his pants and pushed his jeans and boxes down together. He erected inside her. Forcing him self as much as possible.  
  
Tori screamed some more. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Please stop, please get off me." She tried pulling away from him. She tried to get away from him but couldn't.  
  
  
  
He pulled Tori's head up by her hair, then slammed it against the cold concrete. He head bouncing off. The pain was intense, she closed her eyes and moaned, but still didn't give up, and tried to get away.  
  
He lost his erection, pulling out he stood up. Pulling his pants and boxers back around his waste.  
  
Bosco could hear her scream, but he had no idea what was going. He knew he was hurting her, it made his blood boil, his skin crawl, his heart sink for her. Oh Tori baby. He said to himself. I'm so sorry. I hope I can make it up to you.   
  
HE pulled Tori up by her arm, dragging her out of the office and into a small closet.  
  
By now Tori, was numb with fear, she couldn't react, she couldn't move. She just stood there, trapped, frozen like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
As he threw her into the closet she looked up at him with pleading eyes, begging for him to let her go and not hurt her.   
  
He chuckled at her. "Sorry Torrance, I'm sorry you sweet thing, but there's no chance for you. You'll never see your brother again, and he'll never see you. All that will be left of you will be a crispy carcass, nothing else. Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust Torrance, your death is a must!" He took his belt off, wrapped it around Tori's wrists then tied her up to a pipe of some sorts. He grabbed a can of gasoline that was sitting by the door. He walked out of the room and went to a large metal drum, pour some of the gas in there, then poured the rest in a trail as he walked back from it. She gave Tori an evil smile. Struck a match and threw it down.   
  
It immediately erupted in to a ball of fire. Even though it was a few yards away, Tori could feel the instant heat blow across her face. She watched him take a few steps back and look at the flames as they grew higher, and the intense heat rose. The fire snaked its way along the floor and up in to the 50 gallon drum. There was WHOOSH sound as the gas in the gallon burst into flames.  
  
Bosco walked around with the cell phone glued to his ear. He had drowned everyone else out, and all the noise. "I don't hear anything Damn it! What the hell is going on WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SISTER?" He yelled.  
  
Every stop where they were at and what they were doing and turned around and looked at Bosco.  
  
"I hear something! I hear- what is it? Jesus it's a fire alarm I hear a fire alarm in the back round." Bosco looked up. "Some one call Central right now, see if they got a fire alarm going off around here."  
  
No one had to call, moments later over one of the police radios, that happned to be on a fire frequency the dispatcher came on.  
  
"Report of an Automatic fire alarm going off at 5432 York.. Units to respond. Squad 55, Truck 100, Adam 55-3 and Boyd 55-3, This is a still alarm." That radio faded away.  
  
"That's it, that's where she's at." Bosco said making a mad dash to his car. "Yokas you coming?" He yelled back to her.  
  
"Yeah I'm right behind you Bosco!" She said.  
  
"Hey wait up, I'm with ya too." Jimmy said running up to them.   
  
They jumped to the car and Bosco peeled out, with many other squads right behind him. He could see the header of smoke in the distance. 'Sonofabitch!" He yelled.  
  
Moments later they were at the scene. Smoke pour from the building, dark, thick, black, acrid smoke.   
  
Tori coughed, the smoke entered her lungs stinging. Her nose stung, her eyes stung. The smoke was thicker then pea soup. Tori couldn't see anything in front of her. The heat was even worse. She felt like she was cooking to death. She cried out once before passing out.  
  
Before the car could stop Jimmy had already jumped out of the car and was headed into the building to go after Tori.  
  
As Jimmy was running in, HE was running out. Jimmy quickly speared him knocking him down to the ground. HE was stunned alittle, but quickly got up and took off. Bosco saw him coming towards him. He quickly drew his gun and fired, hitting him in the thigh. The quickly feel to the ground. Bosco and Faith rushed over. Bosco pointed his gun at the guy. "FREEZE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT."  
  
The guy moaned in pain, holding the area where he was shot. He hissed at Bosco. "You asshole you shot me in the leg."  
  
"Your lucky it wasn't your fucking head, but I get more fun out of seeing you suffer the rest of your life. You better pray my sister is okay, or I will shoot you between the eyes."  
  
Jimmy crawled through the building on all fours. Coughing as each breath of the smoke entered his lungs. "Tori….Tori where are you? Can you hear me? Its Jimmy, I'm coming to find you." He crawled through the hallways and came upon a doorway. He slowly inched his way in, feeling around with his foot. He crawled in a little further, bumping into something. He reached out with his hand and felt. He could feel a legs, then an arm. He pulled on the leg, but got nothing. He gave another good yank. "Tori I got you." He couldn't get Tori to move. So he made his way into the closet. He ran his hand along Tori's body and up to her arms. He could feel the belt tight around her wrists. "Damn it!" He cussed to himself. He gave a few good tugs at the belt and under all the pressure it snapped. Tori's arms fell to her sides. He grabbed on of them, oulling her with him as he backed out.  
  
Squad 55 pulled up to the scene, Alex was the first person off the squad. Bosco ran up to her meeting her half way. "My sister she's inside." Bosco said as they both walked quickly together to the door. "Doherty went in after her."  
  
"Damn it!" Alex yelled as she knelt down on one knee and took her helmet off and quickly slipped her mask over her face, She placed her helmet on her, and turned around as Walsh joined right behind her.  
  
Suddenly they saw a figure coming towards them and emerging through the smoke.  
  
Jimmy came out with Tori in his arms. Her body was limp. Jimmy rushed Tori over to a waiting strecher. Where Doc and Carlos where. He placed her on the cot. Doc quickly placed an oxygen mask over her face.  
  
Alex joined Kim who was working on the guys gunshot wound.   
  
Bosco stood in the back round watching as Carlos and Doc worked on his sister. After they gave Tori some Oxygen, she woke up. She blinked her eyes looking around. She pulled her mask down. "Maurice…?"  
  
"He's right over here hun." Carlos said as he pulled the mask back over her face. "Just relax." He turned around and nodded over to Bosco.   
  
Bosco made his was to his sister's side. He took her hand. "I'm here, I'm right here. Your okay, everything going to be alright." He said as he brushed some of her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Who got me out?" She weakly asked him.  
  
Bosco looked over at Jimmy direction, who was being attented to by something medics. "Jimmy." He said with a smile. "Just like in the movies." He chuckled.   
  
Tori looked over at Jimmy, then at her brother. She turned her head to Kim and Alex who had the guy already on the cot. He had been cuffed to the rails on the side of the stretcher. You could tell he was beat, but not totally. He looked over at Tori and laughed. He then gave her a fast wink.  
  
You're Gonna Pay  
  
Found on the WWE Anthology CD disk 3  
  
Dead man walkin  
  
You've done it now  
  
You've gone and made a big mistake  
  
and I can't allow, you to think you can just walk away  
  
so turn around, and face the piper you're gonna pay  
  
'cause the end is now  
  
this is gonna be your judgement day  
  
A cheap shot  
  
that's the way that you play the game  
  
I was blindsided, things will never ever be the same  
  
nice guys, it's said they always finish last  
  
but bad-asses, always kicking asshole's ass  
  
kick it  
  
You're gonna Pay, You're Gonna Pay  
  
there's no forgiveness this time  
  
You're gonna Pay, You're Gonna Pay  
  
It's my business, your mind  
  
You're gonna Pay, You're Gonna Pay  
  
I'm burning these ones to the ground  
  
You're gonna Pay, You're Gonna Pay  
  
I'm gonna Bring you down  
  
You're gonna Pay, You're Gonna Pay  
  
You're gonna Pay, You're Gonna Pay  
  
No more chances,  
  
No more excuses, no lies  
  
your stories ending, time to say your goodbyes  
  
nice guys, it's said they always finish last  
  
but bad-asses, are always kicking asshole's ass  
  
asshole,  
  
kick it  
  
kick it  
  
You're gonna Pay, You're Gonna Pay  
  
there's no forgiveness this time  
  
You're gonna Pay, You're Gonna Pay  
  
It's my business, your mind  
  
You're gonna Pay, You're Gonna Pay  
  
I'm burning these ones to the ground  
  
You're gonna Pay, You're Gonna Pay  
  
I'm gonna Bring you down  
  
You're gonna Pay, You're Gonna Pay  
  
You're gonna Pay, You're Gonna Pay .  
  
Doc and Carlos wheeled Tori to the ambulance, stopping along side the other stretcher, which the guy lay on. Bosco was still holding on to Tori's hand. With her other hand he pulled the mask down and looked over at her brother. "Hold on, I - I have something I need to say." She said to him.  
  
"Oh yeah? What's that?" Bosco asked her.  
  
Tori looked over at the guy. "Hey, Don't hate the player, hate the game." She said in a cocky voice. "Okay that's all, let's go. The sooner we get there the sooner I can go home." She said as they loaded her into the bus. With her brother still close to her side.  
  
He smiled down at her. "Spoken like a true Boscorelli!" 


End file.
